


The Date That Started It All

by Psychopathic_Nerd54



Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [13]
Category: Dem Salty Bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a fantasy I used to have, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychopathic_Nerd54/pseuds/Psychopathic_Nerd54
Summary: Gar and Shawn go out on a first date and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Garuku | Garuku Bluemoon/RitzPlays | Shawn Arthur
Series: Dem Salty Bois (and friends) One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929742





	The Date That Started It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that was at one point based off of the biggest fantasy I've had, always pictured getting to have this moment with a girlfriend whenever I finally actually manage one. The place this was based off of, however, is now private property I no longer have access to. I used to be able to go down there all the time, until someone bought out the land and the beauty of it no longer exists so reading back over this fic was certainly melancholic for me.

Shawn Arthur was a man with a plan.

Garuku Bluemoon was the man whom the plan consisted of.

Shawn and Gar had been friends for a long time. They were practically inseparable. Only neither of them thought of the other as just a friend, but both were too afraid to say anything about it.

Until one day, they weren't.

Shawn was the one to ask Gar out. But he did that in a way Gar didn't expect.

Shawn showed up at Gar's house, a picnic basket and blanket was shoved into the backseat of his car hidden from sight. He had a plan. And he had to fulfill it.

"Shawn, what are you doing here?" Gar asked with a smile on his face as he opened the door to reveal the man with whom all his affection lies.

Shawn grabbed Gar's hand, pulling him close until they were chest to chest, faces an inch away from each other.

"We are going on a date." Shawn would say cheekily, kissing Gar's nose and pulling him along with him to his car, barely giving him enough time to pull his front door closed.

"It's about fucking time." Gar mumbled under his breath, a blush covering his face. Shawn smiled sheepishly at him before shutting the car door after him, going to the driver's side, and getting in to take them to his destination.

The place Shawn had chosen for their date was a secluded area just out of town. There was a back road Shawn found a while back away from civilization with a cul-de-sac at the end. From the cul-de-sac, the view was magnificent. On one side, a forested area was seen, separating them from the world; on the other side, the was a large open field, all that could be seen for miles was just green, with more trees in the distance that they could barely see. It was beautiful. Neither could deny that.

Shawn got the stuff for the picnic out of his car as he spoke. "I found this place a while back. No one ever comes down here, it's my own little corner of the earth, you could say. Sorry I never brought you here, I was saving this secret for someone special. For someone I love."

Gar smiled shyly, looking back at Shawn from where he was looking before out in the distance. "And I'm that person?" He asked. Shawn nodded his head, closing his car door and turning to face Gar, matching his smile.

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather share this place with." Shawn responded honestly.

It only took a few minutes to set up the blanket and for the two to get settled on it. What Shawn packed was just a basic picnic: a few sandwiches, some fruit, a Dr Pepper for Gar, and a water bottle for himself.

"I don't understand how you only drink water." Gar mumbled jokingly, taking a drink of the Dr Pepper.

Shawn shrugged. "It's the healthiest thing for you to drink."

The two talked amongst each other as they ate. They were out there for hours, neither paying a bit of attention to the time. They were just enjoying each other's company. As they were talking, the started moving closer to each other until they were close enough for Gar to rest his head on Shawn's shoulder. Not that either of them noticed. They were too wrapped up in the other's mere presence to care about the proximity at which they sat.

It wasn't until the sun started to set that they realized how long they've been there. Time just seemed to completely fly by.

Shawn grabbed Gar's hand in his. "Gar, come here." Shawn whispered.

Gar lifted his head from the other's shoulder, confused momentarily until Shawn shifted so he was laying down on the blanket. Gar was quick to follow, laying his head comfortably of Shawn's chest.

"Don't speak. Just watch." Shawn mumbled, wrapping his arms around Gar and just playing with his hair as they watched the sun setting. It was beautiful, especially considering the view they had.

They watched in comfortable silence as the sun disappeared behind the open field in front of them. Gar was completely in awe of the sight. Shawn, having witnessed the sunset here many times before, was stuck in a trance as he watched Gar. The man was a beauty to behold, in Shawn's opinion.

The sun was almost gone by the time the next move was made. Gar had shifted so he was looking up at Shawn, a smile stuck on his face. Shawn was still staring at the man cuddled against him in complete and utter love and affection.

"I love you, Garuku Bluemoon." Shawn said softly, running a hand through Gar's hair as he spoke. Gar blushed, a small, content sigh escaping his lips.

"I love you too, Shawn Arthur."

And with that said, Shawn leaned down and greeted Gar with their first kiss, just as the sun was disappearing in the distance.


End file.
